


Photographer! Ashton

by punkhoodlum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhoodlum/pseuds/punkhoodlum





	Photographer! Ashton

You and Ashton were visiting Florida and decided to go to the nearest beach at your hotel after having a snack, Ashton drinking his favorite Peppermint tea; insisting you to try some. You two sat beside each other on the sand, your head resting on his shoulder as both of you admired the sunset. The sky was painted with blue, orange, pink and yellow, arranged beautifully as a fiery orb sank beneath the horizon. Within a few minutes, Ashton took out his camera, making you remove your head laying on his shoulder, and began taking pictures of the scene presented in front of the both of you.

“This is so lovely.” Ashton couldn’t help but admire the view. It was perfect. You and him, far from the distractions the outside world gives. Far from the screaming fans and the stress his career offers. He was thankful, of course, but sometimes, all he needs is you by his side. For him, that was enough. “Babe, I love you.”

You couldn’t help but smile with what he said. Those three words always gives you the butterflies in your stomach kind of feeling. 

There was a sudden flash on his camera, capturing your smile. “Ashton! Delete it! You forgot to remove the flash!” You tried grabbing his camera but couldn’t.

“No! You’re smile is so beautiful.” He placed his camera inside his bag, securing it. “I’ll never delete pictures of you smiling.” He grinned at you.

“You always do that.” 

“Do what?”

“Say ‘I love you’ then take a picture of me. You can ask me to smile instead, you know.” 

“Do you know why?” He giggled. “Because you always make me smile with your pictures like that.” He teased you.

“I don’t find it amusing.” You frowned, what he said hurt you a bit.

“Awe, babe, y/n, no, you got it all wrong! I meant, the way you smile whenever I say ‘I love you’ is the best thing ever. There’s a difference between your hey-babe-I’m-gonna-take-a-picture-of-you-so-please-smile photographs with your I-love-you-smile pictures.”

You were slightly confused with what he was trying to say.

He sighed. “You won’t get it. But there’s something in the way you smile whenever I say I love you to you. That’s the smile I always wanna see from you. That smile is genuine. That kind of smile makes my heart leap out of joy. The smile that lets me know there’s someone, my special someone, whom I make happy, purely happy, wholeheartedly happy, and accepts my flaws and dark side. I’m just happy that you’re happy. I love you.” 

He looks at you, tucking some of your hair on your face to your ear, and looking deeply in your eyes. “You mean so much to me, y/n, and I wouldn’t do anything that could break your heart.” He leans in slowly until his lips meets yours. You threw your arms around his neck, kissing him passionately, losing yourself in his peppermint breath and soft lips. 

And in that moment you knew you chose the right guy.


End file.
